


Howling at the Sun

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bat Velasquez, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jace Wayland, Protective Alec Lightwood, Slash, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When Bat got bitten by a werewolf on his trip to New York, he lost hope. His entire life changed, he had to leave his old life behind. But then he makes friends and even finds love and there is hope.





	Howling at the Sun

Shadowhunters || Velondale || Howling at the Sun || Velondale || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – Howling at the Sun

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, fluff, m/f

Main Pairing: Bat/Jace

Side Pairing: Simon/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: hope_

When Bat got bitten by a werewolf on his trip to New York, he lost hope. His entire life changed, he had to leave his old life behind. But then he makes friends and even finds love and there is _hope_.

**Howling at the Sun**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Hope was a feeble little thing. It was so easy to lose and things truly felt dire then.

When Bat had arrived in New York, just a tourist on a vacation, he had so many plans for his future. Then he was bitten by a werewolf and all his hope for the future seemed to crumble. He lost control of his body, of his life. The alpha, Luke Garroway, suggested that he should stay with them. It was hard to learn how to control your inner wolf and he shouldn't risk hurting his family.

All seemed hopeless as he had to relocate to a city he knew little about, put his trust into people he knew nothing about and become a part of a world he hadn't even known existed.

But then Luke helped him get a job, working as a DJ at a club called Pandemonium that apparently belonged to one of Luke's friends, and Luke helped him get an apartment – together with Simon Lewis, who was a young vampire who was also looking for a place to live and apparently _really_ shouldn't overstay his welcome in the wolfs' territory.

That was how Bat made a friend. And then there was Simon's girlfriend Maia Roberts, who was a more experienced werewolf. The couple had been the ones to find him and help him when he had first turned into a werewolf. Now, they had become his best friends.

He was mildly aware that something big was going on that the others were involved in. Some kind of _war_. But Bat was too inexperienced, too in over his head still, to actually help any. Sure, he tagged along when the pack provided the Shadowhunters backup, but he was not as involved as Simon and Maia were. And then it was already over – well, _already_, it had lasted a bit over a year in total, according to Simon. Bat had only been around for the last couple months.

"And you're sure you're ready to be the stand-in?", asked Simon concerned.

He had made Bat a _lunch_, which was adorable. Simon was a great roommate. Grinning, Bat nodded. Maia had left New York not long ago, to take care of some personal issues – it had rattled her to lose Jordan, her ex-boyfriend, just as they had rekindled a friendship. Simon had assured her he would be ready and waiting for her and keep the pack entertained. It had earned him a fond eye-roll and a kiss from his girlfriend, before Maia had turned toward Bat with a serious expression, declaring him her second-in-command and in charge until she would return. She assured him that he'd be fine, considering the war was over and there shouldn't be any immediate threat.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. And you'll be right there with me, right?", asked Bat.

Simon nodded and ducked his head. After the whole disaster with Raphael being banished and Heidi seizing the clan and then getting killed by Maia, Simon had taken over the clan. He wanted to reform it, make the vampires more responsible and less, well, _blood-thirsty_, pun intended.

"Time for our first Downworlder cabinet meeting", declared Simon and puffed his chest out.

Bat grinned and nudged him before the two roommates headed out together. The final battle laid about two weeks behind them, they had rebuilt most and taken in personal damages too. The two friends talked about the movie they had seen last night all the way to the New York Institute.

"Simon", sighed Alec as they arrived. "You're _late_. And this is...?"

"Alec, that's Bat Velasquez, currently acting alpha of the New York pack until Maia gets home from her... uh... vacation", offered Simon with a smile. "Bat, this grump is Alec Lightwood, head of the New York Institute. Don't mind his attitude, he has problems showing his love."

"Smiling _physically_ hurts him", confirmed another voice.

Alec narrowed his eyes and turned toward the one who had spoken. Bat blinked and followed the Shadowhunter's line of sight. Oh. Oh, this one was _pretty_. Cocky grin on plush, pink lips, eyes filled with mischief and of two different colors – light blue and golden-brown. Golden hair fell softly into his face as he smirked up at the far taller Shadowhunter. He was _short_. That was... _cute_. The most stunning thing about the blonde however was his _scent_.

Everything had started smelling sharper since Bat had become a werewolf and what smelt in particular were Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Members of the Shadow World, who had these secondary categories of alpha and omega. Bat was an alpha, so were Luke, Simon and Maia. He generally had only met alphas so far. Alphas smelt sharper, darker. This however was the first time Bat was smelling an omega – and there was no mistaking what he was smelling there!

The blonde smelt soft and warm, like honey and roses and _somehow_ – somehow, he smelt like the sun and like hope. Bat didn't even know someone could smell like an abstract concept, but here this pretty blonde omega was, smelling like hope, like everything was possible.

"Bat. Bat it's rude to just sniff an omega", hissed Simon, elbowing Bat.

Pulled out of his amazement, Bat shook his head and looked around. He had been drawn in by the delicious, amazing scent and must have subconsciously leaned into the Shadowhunter. His nose was _very_ close to the blonde's neck, so close in fact that the golden-blonde hair was tickling Bat's cheek. Blushing in embarrassment, Bat backed off and stared at the pretty blonde.

"I... I am so sorry. This is... I never... I never smelt anything like you", whispered Bat in awe.

"Let me guess: New werewolf, never met an omega before?", sighed the blonde.

Alec was growling very darkly at him, like he was warning Bat of something. Wide-eyed did Bat step away from the omega, which seemed to appease Alec a little bit. Simon sighed.

"C'mon, Batman, let's get good seats", stated Simon and tugged him along.

"Who was that?", whispered Bat as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That was Jace Herondale. He's Alec's parabatai – that's, uh, like super special platonic soulmates who _literally_ share a soul, don't ask me, Shadowhunters are weird – so Alec is _a little bit_ protective of him. You should have seen just how much Alec growled at Clary when they first met because Clary kept dragging Jace into danger", laughed Simon. "But, yeah, try not making Alec mad."

"Mh... Jace Herondale", repeated Bat in awe.

He turned to look over his shoulder, watching Jace talk to Alec while Simon side-eyed him suspiciously. "Dude, you're not like... developing a crush on Jace, right? Alec'd _kill_ you."

/break\

Jace was oddly flustered as he paced the parameter. It had been a while since he had been nosed by an alpha like that. In a gross, weird way at a bar with a drunk alpha leering at him? Yeah, sure. Way too often. But this... Bat? He had seemed in genuine _awe_. Simply overwhelmed. So Jace had tried to talk Alec down, who was absolutely ready to throw Bat out right away. Which would _not_ be the best idea considering this was the first cabinet meeting since the end of the war.

"Hey, Si. Is... Maia alright?", asked Jace slowly when Simon and Bat exited the meeting.

"Mh? Oh. Yeah. I mean, no. But yeah", replied Simon.

"...That told me absolutely nothing", muttered Jace frustrated.

"Maia went to visit her family. Everything that... happened recently was a lot", explained Bat after a moment and smiled at Jace. "Uhm. Hi. I'm Bat. Bat Velasquez. I figured, you know, since I was... all up in your personal space, I should introduce myself."

"Jace", replied Jace with a short nod.

"I'm sorry. For... sniffing you", offered Bat, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay", sighed Jace and shook his head. "This one was way more obnoxious when he first became a vampire. And so _clingy_."

Simon stuck his tongue out in a very mature way, while Bat laughed. "Yeah, it's just... I never smelt anything like you. You smell so... warm and soft and good and like... wow?"

"Uhm... thanks", tried Jace, unsure what to say at that.

"A—Anyway. We gotta go. But oh, how about you drop by for video games?", asked Simon.

"Same answer as always, Lewis. No", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes.

"Change your mind? You should spend time with your non-sibling friends!", exclaimed Simon.

"Stop telling people we're friends. It's ruining my reputation", grunted Jace pointedly.

"We're friends", declared Simon, turning toward Bat and pointing between himself and Jace. "Totally friends. We bonded while I was dating Clary and Clary and Jace thought they were siblings and we got _super_ close. We're bros now. He thinks that like it severed ties when it turned out that Clary and Jace _aren't_ siblings and when Clary and I broke up, but nope. Not getting rid of me."

"Yeah, you kind of are like fungus", agreed Jace solemnly.

"Friendly jibes. See?", smiled Simon, feigning obliviousness.

Bat was just watching them with the fondest smile, his eyes warm as they settled on Jace. It made the blonde feel oddly... It made him feel _odd_. It really had been a while since he had gotten the undivided attention from an alpha who was single. Simon with jibes? Sure, but Simon was always dating someone – first Clary, then Maia. Maia? Now dating Simon, before that she and him _kind of_ had a thing going on. It really had been too long since he last got laid if a charming smile from an alpha could make him feel flustered. Time to go out and get laid again, apparently.

/break\

"You're ba—ack. I met your replacement. _Vast_ improvement, you know."

"You just _want_ me to spit in your drink, Herondale", snorted Maia and rolled her eyes. "And yes, I'm back. I had some things to... take care of. I'm sure Bat was fine."

"Oh, he's _very_ fine", purred Jace with a wink.

Maia raised both her eyebrows at him. "Just how much have you had before my shift started?"

"Just a few", shrugged Jace with the slightest pout.

"Uhu", grunted Maia unimpressed. "_Why_ are you getting drunk?"

Again, Jace shrugged, with the pout turning into a frown. "The war's over. Peace. And everybody seems to have someone. Alec and Magnus. Izzy and Clary. You and Simon. Even Underhill got himself a boyfriend, he's dating _Lorenzo Rey_. And Aline and Helen Blackthorn started courting?"

"Aw. Are we lonely?", cooed Maia teasingly. "Do we want a nice, strong alpha too?"

Jace rolled his eyes and flipped her off. "I mean, would totally take that too. But generally, I think I need a good fucking to get this outta my system. So much... pent-up energy from the war."

"If you want a good fucking, maybe I can help?"

Maia and Jace turned toward the alpha sitting next to Jace. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and he was sitting inappropriately close to Jace, even reaching a hand out to rest on Jace's thigh while smirking at the omega. Nothing about it was charming or seductive, it was just gross.

"This is a private conversation. No one's talking to you", grunted Maia.

Even though Jace wasn't her omega or even a part of her pack, she still couldn't help but feel a certain degree of protectiveness over Jace – because somehow, by extension, Jace, Isabelle and Clary had come to be a part of _her_ pack (Alec was a different matter; he had never spent a lot of time around the wolves, while Clary and Luke had been a package deal and Isabelle was something like Simon's best friend and thus had been around _a lot_).

"No one's talking to you, bitch", growled the alpha, showing off his vampire-fangs.

"You shouldn't talk to the mate of the New York _clan leader_ like that", offered Jace amused. "Also, you know, the _Alpha_ of the New York _pack_."

There was a split-second of fear on the alpha's face before, to his credit, he did manage to shrug it off. "Whatever. How about we get outta here, pretty little thing like you shouldn't be here alone."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things I'm into. Being called _a thing_ is... not one of them", hummed Jace with his most unimpressed look on his face. "Now take your hand off me if you wanna keep it."

The vampire looked angry at that, but he retreated. Jace shrugged it off and continued drinking – way watered down drinks, thanks to Maia, who despite everything kept an eye on Jace for the rest of the night. The blonde left the bar alone a bit before Maia's shift ended and, following a gut-feeling, Maia decided to leave through the back-door too. Her gut-feeling proved right when she found Jace fighting off the vampire alpha from earlier. Normally, the blonde would be able to kick the guy's ass with his eyes closed, but for one he had come to the bar unarmed and for another, he was _really_ drunk (and Maia was going to have some serious words with her colleague who had clearly overserved Jace). Maia stepped in and growled in warning after pushing the guy against a wall. He looked startled and, not having fended very well against Jace alone, he did the math and came to the conclusion that both Jace and Maia were too many, so he ran off.

"C'mon, pretty boy", sighed Maia tired, slipping Jace's arm over her shoulder.

/break\

"Maia? Babe? You're... loud. Why are you loud?", asked Simon surprised.

Him and Bat were in the living room playing video-games (even though it was _way_ too late, but with no Maia there to send them to bed...). Maia just got home but it sounded more like an elephant trampling through a store. Putting their controllers down, they went to check.

"I brought in a stray", sighed Maia. "He had a run-in with an... alpha who didn't understand the word no. I figured our place is closer than the Institute... Help me out, guys?"

Bat and Simon hurried to aid her and take the half-asleep omega from her. Jace grumbled in protest, at least until he caught a whiff of Bat's scent. Humming contently, he suddenly nuzzled into Bat.

"Uhm. Okay?", squeaked Bat surprised. "What... do I... do with him?"

"Bring him to the couch, pry him off, I don't care. I'm going to bed. Si?", sighed Maia.

"Oh. Oh, _yeah_. Bat, you take care of Jace. I have... places to be", stated Simon excitedly.

He grinned in a dopey way before running after Maia. Bat heaved a sigh and adjusted the now sleeping blonde some. Carefully he made his way to his bedroom, figuring that Jace would be more comfortable sleeping in an actual bed instead of on the couch. Only that the blonde refused to let go of Bat, clinging onto him tightly. Bat tried to wake him, but Jace was deep asleep. It made his heart beat _really_ fast, because Jace smelt so good and he was so pretty and he felt so farm and nice against him like that, cuddled up to him. Alec Lightwood was going to _kill_ him...

/break\

When Jace woke up, it was to a pleasantly warm feeling and a nice, dark scent surrounding him. It felt so amazing, this was exactly _what_ he had been looking for when he had gone out last night. Hook up with some random alpha, get to wake up in said alpha's arms and get at least a few minutes of this... feeling. He really loved that feeling. Blinking, he looked around.

"...You. Wait. When did I pick you up?", asked Jace confused. "I don't... remember..."

"Maia picked you up. Uh, I mean, not like that. She brought you home with her and I was supposed to bring you to the couch, but you were really very clingy and I couldn't wake you", offered Bat, blushing. "I swear nothing happened, I would never-"

"Oh", grunted Jace and nodded. "Urgh. My head is killing me."

Groaning softly, he laid back down on the bed, his head resting on the very nicely smelling alpha's chest. He paused for a moment and blinked. _Why_ did the other have an arm around his waist...?

"We didn't have sex. So... why are you... you know... cuddling me?", asked Jace slowly.

"Oh. Uhm, sorry, if you mind. I'm just a very... affectionate person?", offered Bat embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to... you just smell so amazing, like sunshine and hope and I really like it. But you're right. This is weird, we barely know each other. Sorry."

Jace furrowed his brows. It wasn't any more weird than cuddling with a stranger after he _slept_ with them. Right? This was... all he had wanted. He enjoyed the feeling of having someone close, someone warm and gentle with him like that. He closed his eyes.

"Would it be... very weird... if I wanted to stay like this a little longer? You're very comfortable."

"Not at all! I _love_ cuddling", grinned Bat delighted. "And you _do_ smell like hope and the sun. But... I mean, considering we don't really know each other, it _might_ be a little awkward. So, how about we... make it less awkward by me inviting you to dinner? A date?"

"...A date? ...Okay, I guesss. That _would_ make this less awkward", nodded Jace after only a moment's hesitation – because _why not_?

/break\

Werewolves were supposed to be obsessed with the moon. Bat? He was obsessed with the sun. His personal sun. Jace Herondale. He was so bright and warm and when he smiled at Bat, Bat felt like he was bathing in sunshine. Asking Jace out on a date two months ago, when Jace had woken up in his bed, proved to have been the best decision Bat had ever made.

"Hey, sunshine", greeted Bat with a gentle smile, pulling Jace close enough to kiss his cheek.

"Mh... Alec. I'm done, right? Can I go? Lunch just arrived", grinned Jace happily.

Alec glowered pointedly at Bat who waved two bags of take-out from _Taki's Diner_ at him before placing one there. "Here. Brought you your favorite too, Alec. I'll steal my Jace now."

Smiling brightly, Bat wrapped his free arm around Jace's waist and hoisted him up enough to carry him back to Jace's bedroom. Jace happily wrapped his legs around Bat's waist.

"You know I can walk, right?", asked Jace amused, smelling very happy.

"Yeah, or I could carry my gorgeous omega", hummed Bat. "It's very selfish, really. Means my clothes will smell more like you. And you know how much I _love_ your scent."

And he did. The sun and hope. And it was true. Yes, when he had arrived in New York, he had felt hopeless, but now he had everything he had ever hoped for. A job he enjoyed, friends he cherished, a boyfriend he _loved_. Smiling to himself, Bat nosed his omega's neck, enjoying his scent before sitting down on Jace's bed with the blonde. He loved the scent of sunshine and hope.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I missed writing Velondale! Glad I could find a way to squeeze the Writer's Month in there too, because two fics a day really are too much. xD"


End file.
